In general, a camera serves as a terminal device of a robot. An interface of a camera can be a USB interface or a PoE interface. The camera with the USB interface is applied to computer products while the camera with the PoE interface is applied to the security control industry. Currently, circuit boards of public versions included in a system, provided by some manufacturers, are equipped with USB interfaces (e.g. USB 2.0/3.0) for peripheral devices.
Due to differences of interfaces, a camera equipped with a PoE interface such as IP CAM is not compatible with a circuit board equipped with a USB interface for peripheral devices. As a result, there are difficulties in designing and applying products. Since increasingly importance has been attached to the development of the security control industry, it is important to provide compatibility between a system including a circuit board equipped with USB 2.0/3.0 and a camera equipped with a PoE in the security control industry so as to increase multiusability of products in the relevant field.